Marked Just For You
by theatricalprincess
Summary: Seth and the gang are out one night patrolling. He smells something unfamiliar. What if this unfamiliar thing changes his life forever? Is it for the better or worse? SETHxOC
1. Meeting Him and Meeting Her

**And the WOLF says...**

We were on patrol again. Yes, patrol! Well, isn't that exciting? Not. Not when you just have to prance around the forest, sniffing everything out. Not when you get more and more bored every second.

_**Hey man. You sound like you **_**want **_**something to happen. **_I heard Embry's voice in my head.

_**Yes that's exact—What? No! I didn't mean it that way! It's just…boring, is all.**_

But as I finished my sentence, I smelled something rather odd. It was…

_**We're on our way kiddo, stay right where you are. Don't do anything stupid.**_

Jacob. Jacob was our pack leader now. Since…well, since the Volturi thing.

_**I know! **_I thought, frustrated.

As I was wallowing in how they treat me, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. It wasn't Rosalie, clearly. She…she has a different smell. Not of a vampire. Not of a werewolf either. It was more of sea breeze, lavenders and apples. I was about to run to her when I remembered what our alpha ordered me. _**Damn.**_

I saw brown fur in my peripheral vision, so, I took that as a sign that I could approach the blonde…girl.

As I was only about a few wolf-steps away from her, her body stiffened. She quickly turned around. She wasn't looking at us but I can tell she was pretty terrified.

I saw Jacob again, this time he had Leah with him, but now he was in his non-wolf form. He doesn't seem to be in his friendly form either. I bet he was looking forward to seeing Nessie when this happened.

_**You got that right.**_On my other side, I saw Embry and Quil. _**He wanted to go home.**_

_**That makes two of us.**_ I exclaimed, rolling my eyes but a whimper from the girl in front of us brought me back to reality.

I took a good look at her and noticed that she was wearing a blue dress that reaches her mid-thighs and did not have any footwear. She also had these pastel coloured shells that were intertwined with sea weeds and made into a band that encircled her forehead. How…strange.

"O—Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know there were wolves here. I—I shall take my leave now. I am terribly sorry that I have bothered you." She murmured with her bell-like voice.

"No, wait. I haven't seen you before…" I heard someone say. "Who are you?"

There was a long pause so I took this opportunity to phase back.

As I was walking back, I saw her look at me with her terrified, multicolored—wait, are they heterochromia iridum! Like in our biology class? Hers are blue and green—eyes and then…_**OH DEAR GOD, NO.**_

At that moment the world—my world, to be exact—seemed to change. _**Oh god, no! Don't tell me I…**_

We didn't exactly share thoughts when we're human…so…I can think whatever I want right now and you know what I think?

You _reaaaaally _want to know?

Okay, I'll tell you.

_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**_

No one seemed to notice how tense I was since they continued staring at the petite girl—since we're just _freakishly_tall, I think she's…small_…_fine, about five foot six inches_—_in front of us. "Who are you?" Jake asked, impatient.

She jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice but answered, "I—I'm a…you probably wouldn't believe me…" she trailed off but this seemed to interest Jacob more as he demanded information on whom she was.

She sighed and again looked at me, but now with curiosity. "I—I'm an undine."

Leah gasped. She was the more…educated one so she clearly understood. "A—An undine…She's an undine! An elemental!"

_**No, duh, miss repeat-what-she-said.**_ I said to myself, chuckling.

They all looked at Leah, except for me. I've read about undines before. Something about water.

"She's a type of water nymph. A nymph is a female minor nature deity typically related with a particular place or landform. They're different from gods. Nymphs are normally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually described as beautiful, young nubile maidens who love to dance and sing. The undines are water elementals, immortal spirits of rivers, lakes, oceans…and stuff like that, bodies of water. They have sophisticated appearances, detailing a mixture of marine and fairy like features. They don't need to eat or drink, but they have the ability to do so if they ever need to 'blend in'. An Undine's clear blood is one the secrets to their immortality." Leah explained all in three breathe-ins.

The girl brought her hands to her mouth and giggled at how Leah was behaving. _**Oh dear gods, even her giggles make me melt.**_

Quil and Embry raised their eyebrows at Leah and Jacob sighed, "Where do you read those things, Leah? Seriously. English please?"

My sister merely rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms, irritated that they—we—didn't understand anything after all that she said. "I read it for our English class when I was younger, thank you very much. She's like those pretty—no, gorgeous— sea fairies of ancient Greece."

There was a chorus of 'oh's and 'I see's and then the attention was back on the girl that we were supposed to question. In an instant, she could've dashed away since we weren't paying attention…for a brief moment. And yet, there she was humming a soft lullaby, looking around.

"I read on the internet that undines can't live on land. Like, they can't separate from their home or something like that…" Leah questioned, doubt in her voice. I'm pretty sure she didn't believe the girl. Oh, only about twenty percent.

"Oh that's just one of those beliefs that clearly aren't real, silly-willy wolf. See? I'm here. My…family does live near a body of water though." She crinkled her nose and smiled at Leah.

_**I'll have to ask her where she lives…just in case.**_I thought, lying to myself in the process.

"How can we be sure that you aren't lying?" questioned Quil. Seriously? I mean…

"You guys are wolves right? And I'm pretty sure there are vampires not too far from here. I can smell them. So, you're technically _not _supposed to exist either. How can _I _be so sure _you_ wouldn't hurt me?" She made it sound like a statement rather than a question then took a deep breath and held it in for a while. "Yup. I can smell them from here. Vampires. Their sticky-sweet smell. Like the medicine in Peter Pan!"

I chuckled at her childish sense of comparison. Not that I was any better than her.

"Prove it to us." Embry dared. Why did everyone doubt her?

"Technically…you guys aren't supposed to see this. I am going to show you, only for a brief while. I haven't mastered…controlling the camouflage skill, yet. I am sure you can see this clearly since you are wolves and you can probably see through my camouflage skill if I wanted you to. But…is this proof enough for you?" she asked, sighing.

She stepped out of the trees' shadows and then we saw what she really looked like. Her dress was a blue halter tie neck and empire wasted—don't ask me how I know these stuff, Leah talks about it with Kim all the time—had different layers and covered only until her mid thighs.

But that wasn't what actually bothered me. What bothered me was that she had these fins on her back that are placed along the centre of her spine, taking the form of fairy-like wings, and a similar style can be seen on the fins behind her ears. The colours of her fins were green, purple and blue. There were also tiger-like markings on her cheeks and arms with the same colour of her fins.

Her hair was blonde. White-ish blonde. The lightest shade I have ever seen. Not that I've seen a lot of blonde people in my life.

But that wasn't the end of the uniqueness of her hair. Her white blonde curls were mixed with shades of blue, purple and green. Just like the colour of her fins and marks.

Embry quickly nodded. And I don't like how they're looking at her. She's like an experiment in a scientist's laboratory, like they're studying her. She was looking at her feet now, clearly uncomfortable.

I growled and they all snapped back to reality. She exhaled and everything went back to normal, her fins were not there anymore. But there were still the shades in her hair and tiger-like makings on her face and arms.

_**Well, that makes it easier for me to find her in a huge crowd. Doesn't it? I'll use that to my advantage then.**_

"How are you able to do that?" Quil asked, eye widening. "Why aren't your fins visible anymore?"

"That is another story for another time. Maybe…" she trailed off.

"She...there...what? There's going to be a next time?" my eyes lit up hopefully. I _will_see her again, right?

The undine looked at me, delight written all over her eyes, and smiled. "What are your names?"

Jacob and Leah were the first to introduce themselves. Then Quil and Embry.

"I'm Seth." I breathed, grinning. "And you are?"

"My name is Selénia. But I usually go by the name Selena. Huh. Who cares?" she laughed. _**I do. Your name is wonderful. Why change it?**_

"It is so pleasant to meet new people but I really must get going. Sam might be worried now." She brushed some strands of hair away from her face.

I got envious with the mention of someone else's name. Who _is_this Sam person? Clearly, it isn't Sam Uley since he didn't even know…Selénia's kind. Or if he did, he never told us.

"Alright then, will we see you around?" Leah sounded hopeful, interested it might seem.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe…" she winked at me and sprinted into the trees in a fit of giggles.

I stared at the direction where she ran. "What's wrong Seth? Cat got your tongue?" teased Leah.

_**Oh you've got no idea...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Selénia and Seth! Oh and FYI, the bold italic ones are the thoughts of Seth. And sometimes the pack's combined minds. Okay?**

**Sure, kay. Uhm…please rate and review. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please don't be too hard on me~**

**THIS STORY IS EDITED (11-28-11) :)**

**NERINE's name was replaced with Selénia****. Pronounced as Seleniya**

**Oh and FYI, this isn't a crossover with Marked, 'kay? **

**Thanks!**

**Please review and suggest! Please? Please~! So that I know that I DO have readers? :**

**And so the equation goes:**

**Read + Review + Suggest = Happy Writer + Faster Updates!**

**-theatricalprincess-**


	2. Looking for Her

**And the WOLF says…**

_**Water…water…she lives near a body of water. But where…!**_

I thought to myself as I ran through the forest. It was about ten 'o clock in the morning and I was already running.

_**Seth, com'on man! Emily baked cookies!**_ I heard a voice in my head. _**You can look for Selenia later.**_

_**I can't, Quil! I just have to see her. Just like how you have to see Claire. But stronger…I guess.**_

_**Oh man. I'm thinking you're already whipped.**_ I heard his voice rang in my head again and I chose to ignore him this time. _**Fine, ignore me. But don't blame me if Emily runs out of cookies for you.**_

I continued running. I was nearing the beach now so I decided to phase back and not risk being seen by anyone that doesn't know our secret.

But as I was running to the shore, white blond curls caught my eyes. Her hair, with blue, purple and green shades cascaded down to the middle of her back. Sides of her hair where braided with gold strings intertwined in them. The girl was wearing a dress that was with the lightest tint of green.

There she sat, on the sand, playing with the shells and placing them on the sand castle she made. Which puzzled me quite a bit since there were usually no shells on the beach. She had blue, green and yellow buckets with her. The yellow bucket filled with water.

But still she looked beautiful with her hair being blown slightly by the wind.

I approached her slowly and smiled to myself as she remained oblivious of my presence.

She continued to place sea shells on the castle and folded her arms after a few more pieces. "I finished it!"

"It looks great, Selénia." I grinned as her pretty little head whisked at my direction.

"Seth!" she flung her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep us from falling. But, fortunately or unfortunately, I failed in doing my job. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled as we lay on our sides in the blanket with her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. Her eyes bore in mine as we stared at each other for a while. I took in all the information I could get about her at that moment. How her face looked so gorgeous against the small sunlight that peeked over the clouds. How her hair was as soft as the best quality silk. How her eyes were so unique. One that was the shade of the sea and one that resembled the most wonderful emeralds I have ever seen. How she had such long eyelashes. How her smile could melt the Ice Age.

How she smelled like sea breeze, apples and lavender.

And of course, how our hearts were in synch…how fast our hearts were beating.

"You know, if looks could kill…you would be a weapon of mass destruction. You're like an angel."I whispered to her as I brushed some strands of her hair away from her face. I watched her expression turn from soft and calm to euphoric and rapt.

"You're funny!" she giggled and tightened her arms around me.

A few minutes passed and we rested there for what seemed like a lifetime. But the moment was ruined when someone cleared his throat from about only a few steps away from us.

I turned to look who it was and there stood Jacob with one of his arms around Renesmé's waist. The couple looked at me slyly as if I was doing something naughty. And then, I realized that I still had my arms wrapped around Selénia and vice versa.

I unwrapped my arms around her and she pouted as I sat up. "Hey, uhm, Jacob. Hey Renesmé. This is Selénia. But Jacob, you already know that. So…"

Selénia stood up as I mentioned her name, she looked at Jacob cautiously. "Oh…is this your territory too? I'm sorry, I should be going."

That's when it hit me. _**She's scared of Jacob. Because of last night. **_

I wrapped an arm around her and didn't let her get up. "No you should stay. Nothing is going to happen, don't worry."

"Wow, look at those fins." Renesmé walked towards her and Selénia flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

How can she see her fins? How come I can't?

She looked up to me under her eyelids and nodded softly, sensing my sudden change of mood, she whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"Hey, wanna come over? Emily baked cookies. And besides, it's almost time for lunch."

Before she could even answer, I replied. "Yeah, that'd be great! You can meet the others. And besides, I'm starving."

A grin lit her face as my stomach rumbled. "Should've told me earlier so you could've eaten earlier."

"Nah, it's better to spend time with you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! :/**

**Oh and by the way, if you haven't noticed, I changed Nerine's name to ****Selénia****. And…that's about it. **

**Again, read + rate + suggest = faster updates and happy writer!**

**Thanks for the peeps who reviewed! I appreciate it a whole lot.**

**-theatricalprincess-**


	3. Of Bonfires and Curses

**And the HALF-BREED says…**

We sat in Emily's couch. Seth had his arms around me as we watched a movie. I didn't complain. His warmth was so welcoming and…just so…warm. I didn't know the title of the movie. Even though I know how to speak human language, I was still trying to learn human writing techniques.

Nessie and Jacob sat on the other couch, saying that Seth and I would take up the space sooner or later and we'd be crowded if they sat there with us.

Seth said there would be a bonfire tonight and Emily insisted that I stay. I doubt she thinks I'm human. With my appearance, anyone would doubt my humanity…not that I'm bragging or anything.

Oh…right Emily. Emily went out to shop for groceries about thirty minutes ago, leaving the house to us.

It was an animated movie Nessie liked. And I'm starting to like it too. The black flying thing they call a 'dragon' is so cute!

Why were the people from Berk so rude to dragons? I mean, they only HAD wanted food. I guess I could've spared a few herds of sheep and some cows. But then again, I wasn't freezing to death like they are. I'm not the one fighting for survival…in the way they are fighting for theirs.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." The main character said in a monotonous tone that made Seth and I laugh.

Nessie stood up and clasped her hands together. "Alright. I'm gonna make some snacks. Hey, Selénia, wanna help me out?"

I glanced at Seth and he nodded at me, smiling ever so softly.

"Okay. What are we going to make?"

.

Nessie pulled out a pack of bread and said, "Could you get the Nutella there? On the top self."

I whirled around. _**What's a Nutella?**_ I thought to myself as I tried to reach for it. **_How could I reach for something when I don't even know what it looks like?_**

"Yeah, almost there, Selénia!" Nessie cheered as I stood on my tip-toes and stretched my arm a bit more. "The container with the brown stuff in it.

"That right, keep on going!" she coaxed but I'm pretty sure she was also trying not to laugh at me.

I tried jumping but in the middle of my jump, strong, muscled arms caught me and I felt myself being held against someone's heated chest. "You know you could've called me to get it for you, right?"

I turned my head to the side and saw Seth smiling up at me, considering that my back was against his chest.

And something got to me. _**How could I have been so small? **_"But you were watching a movie."

"And? What if you slipped?" he asked, concern seeping through his words like honey. "And bumped your head? What if you hit your head on the granite? On the floor?"

Nessie sniggered and slipped out of the kitchen, muttering something like, "Stupid, overprotective, worrying wolves."

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know…" I sighed and turned back to the task at hand. I reached up for the Nutella once more and stretched more, "Lift me a bit higher."

.

"C'mon." Seth urged me to move forward as we walked to the bonfire.

"But…what if they don't like me?" It sounded like a declaration rather than a question.

"Oh, I doubt that." He said, smiling at me and pulling my arm.

"HEY! SETH!" a guy shouted from behind him. As I remember, he's Embry.

"Oh, hey Embry. You remember Selénia, right?" he gestured to me as Embry grinned.

"Well of course. Hey Selénia. C'mon. Everyone's waiting for you guys." He said, sounding excited.

"They knew I was coming?" I bit my lip and at the moment, the ground seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world. Well, of course that's a lie. Bearing in mind that there's an ultimately handsome man pulling me to meet his friends and family…

"I called them before we got here."

My mouth formed a letter 'O' shape and I let him lead me to the bonfire. Playing by the beach were some of the guys I met last night and sitting by the bonfire was Leah with some other women. Some clearly older than me.

"Hey, Selénia!" I heard someone shout. "Here!"

I turned to my left and saw Nessie coming towards us, happily skipping. Nessie and Jacob had gone here before us. Asking Seth to 'lock-up'.

"Hi Nessie. Where is Jacob?" I asked politely, Seth pulling my arm and Nessie following us closely.

"He's playing soccer with the guys." She pointed to the men playing by the beach. "Yeah, and you'd better find a spot for you and Seth before they come. Or else you'll have to settle with the muddy floor."

I giggled at her as she walked away and Seth led me to the bonfire. Emily was setting up the food. Some food I have never even tasted. Nor thought of.

Seth sat me down and grinned, "Don't worry, I'll get you one of everything before the guys decides that its chow time."

Before I could even protest he rushed to the buffet and grabbed some food for me. _**I'm not THAT hungry. Nor am I that greedy with food, right?**_

While Seth was getting some food for me, I saw Leah with another girl walk towards me.

"Hey, you're the girl they guys have been talking about?" the girl said.

I looked towards Seth again, trying to escape the conversation. I've got a feeling it wouldn't turn out well.

"She's Rachel. You remember me right?" Leah asked me, her eyes focused on the markings I have on my face and arms.

"Yeah, Leah, right? I remember." I smiled at her, trying to be as polite as I could.

"Oh don't try to sound nice. I've read all about you and your kind! You feed on humans. You don't age. You're supposed to be half serpent, right?" She announced bitterly. Everyone in there grew silent, waiting for my reply.

Leah tried to stop her. She tried to pull Rachel away from me and glanced at Seth who stood with Jacob, a few meters away from us.

I shook my head, a mark of disagreement. "No, you must have mistaken me for the monster, Echidna. Us, Undines, do not feed on human flesh. In fact, we live amongst your kind if we chose to. And in Greek mythology, if I'm not mistaken, we're like Nereids. But of course, there are some differences." I told her, trying to be as pleasant as possible.

But of course, she just _has_ to dig up information about me.

"Oh, really? What about the part that _Undines_ don't have souls." she emphasized the name of our kind and said it with all the venom she could muster. "Are you going to tell me that part was a slip-up too?" she continued, of course, mockingly.

I froze, right there. Right on the spot. And I saw triumph in her eyes. She knew she had hit jackpot.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" I tried to sound oblivious but I failed. Miserably.

"Oh don't you use that tone on me! I know that you know." she laughed resentfully.

Tears were building up in my eyes now. I saw Seth hand the plate to Jacob and ran towards me. "Rachel, that's enough."

"What? You don't believe me? Google it, Seth. You'll see. She's just here to earn a soul. I bet she's just getting tired of living. Everyday being just like what she was yesterday. Always being the same age as yesterday. Little freak. That's what you are." Rachel was on a roll now. She continued to bash me and I just stood there, taking it all in. "I bet you just want Seth to have little demons with you so you can have a soul, huh?"

I didn't know why but something snapped when she said that.

"And I bet you didn't read about the part that we, Undines, could cast curses on people too."

And when she was about to talk, no words came from her mouth. It was just silence. She couldn't say anything. I've made her mute.

That's when a man came to her side and glared at me. "What the hell did you do, you little freak!"

I gasped and realized what I had done. I shook my head, muttered something and her lousy cries could be heard again. Cursing me and threatening me.

"It was Rachel who came to her and started to utter stupid things about her, Paul! I would've done worse than Selénia if it wasn't for the stupid rule." Seth shouted. He was shaking right now.

_**My knight in shining armor. **_I took another step back and let the tears fall. "I'm so sorry."

That's when I sprinted away from them.

I heard shouting followed by deafening barks, growling and of large paws hitting the earth.

I couldn't take it any longer. It was just a matter of time until one gets sick of all the ghastly things they hear about oneself. Into the forest and on the way to our house.

_**I just want to go home, Patch.**_ I shouted telepathically.

_**We'll be waiting for you by the porch, princess.**_ Patch's voice came to my head.

_**C'mon home, princess. We're waiting by the porch.**_ Sam's voice entered my head as I inched closer to the house.

I breathed shakily, _**I'm home.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**OOOhhhhh~! Who're these new people? Patch and Sam? Who are they? And why were they calling her princess? Ooooohh~**

**OhM! I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I updated this story! It's just that I've been so busy about school.**

**School is just so demanding and it takes up too much of my time but since it's just a day before Christmas break, I would be able to do this more.**

**Again, please tell me what you think about Selénia and Seth. And the others.**

**Read + Rate + Review + Suggest = Faster, faster updates + Happy Writer + Room for improvement (I guess)**

**I'll be updating sooner now since it's about time for Christmas break so stay tuned, okay guys?**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-theatricalprincess-**


End file.
